This invention relates to a storage mounted for flexible tubes, such as for example, a garden hose.
It has been a long-standing problem to store elongated flexible tubing in such a manner as to make the tubing easily accessible for connections to a source of liquid while preventing tangling of the tubing. Such tangling often leads to damage of the tubing which is exacerbated by the presence of left-over liquid inside the tubing if the liquid has not been properly drained.
To solve this problem, the industry offers a rigid bracket attachable to a vertical structure, such as a post or a wall. The bracket is mounted at a right angle to the vertical structure allowing the user to wrap the tubing in coils about the bracket and store it in a relatively tangle-free condition. However, wrapping and unwrapping the tubing, or hose from such a bracket is not convenient because the bracket is fixedly mounted to a vertical support, and the user has to work around this limitation.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the conventional tubing storage devices and provision of an improved mount for flexible tubing.